


Poker Night

by Bullpen_Antics



Series: Mike and Ginny Will They or Won't They Catalogue [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullpen_Antics/pseuds/Bullpen_Antics
Summary: Mike bails on Poker Night.





	

 

"Not your agent? Lawyer? Hell even Skip?" Blip questioned.

"What's the problem?" Mike asked.

"Ginny. Ginny is your emergency contact."

"Again... what's the problem?"

The evening was supposed to be filled with poker and beer. Free from the game, stress, and women. But somehow the guys had shifted the conversation back to their favorite subject, Ginny Baker. More specifically, Mike Lawson and Ginny Baker.

"She's like 24," Butch chimed in.

"She is," Mike said, his jaw clenching.

"But she knows everything. What's the big deal?"

"How does she know everything?" Dusty asked incredulously.

"Please, you know how she knows everything," Sal mumbled under his breath.

Mike was getting irritated. He really just wanted to have a night out with the guys without having to explain his non relationship relationship.

Mike was fully aware of how it looked. She wore his clothes, had feminine products at his house, and was the only one who could chip away at his cantankerous mood after a loss. And yeah, she knew the pass codes to his safes and had his mom's number on her family speed dial, but all of that could be easily explained. At least that's what Mike thought before he actually realized how ridiculous it all sounded, even to himself.

It's not like Ginny had come to know this information overnight. After nearly two years of midnight talks, weekend staycations, Mike realized just how deeply woven Ginny was into his life. Even though Ginny depended on him for things like food, driving, and general adulting, Mike depended on her just as much. She had learned to cook his favorite soup when he was sick. She was a godsend to his assistant, taking on basic duties Mike was more than capable of doing for himself... wifely duties if Mike was truly honest. Not that he would ever call them that out loud... he had had his fair share of feminista rants from 43.

"Earth to Mike," Butch let out, snapping his fingers.

Mike shook his head in an attempt to bring himself back into the conversation and soon felt his phone vibrate.

"One sec guys," Mike said excusing himself from the table.

"The old ball and chain," Sal said with a chuckle.

"Hey Gin," Mike tried to whisper unsuccessfully to a roar of laughter behind him.

"I still don't see why I wasn't allowed to come," Ginny whined.

"No girls allowed Rook. I didn't make the rules," Mike said, a huge smile overtaking his face.

"You're Captain! Rules are kinda your thing."

"Since when? You never listen to me."

"That's all I ever do is listen to you old man... "

"Lot of good it's done," Mike said with a laugh.

"What do you want? You just call to gripe?"

"Our show is on... How much can you really take of Butch's old stories and Sal's bad jokes...?"

"You miss me huh?"

"You hate it when I watch it without you... This is me being considerate."

"You can admit it Gin, you miss me.." Mike said expecting Ginny to tire of his teasing.

"Come home..." Ginny said in the smallest voice.

"Give me 15... okay sweetheart?"

"Kay..."

"Bye."

"Bye."

When Mike returned to the table the guys all had knowing looks.

"You taking off old man?" Blip asked, the smirk dancing on his lips.

"Yeah. Gonna call it a night boys," Mike said gathering his leather jacket and keys.

Mike had almost made it to the door when he heard Sal's version of a whip being cracked.

"Whippishhh!" Sal rang out.

"Fuck you guys," Mike said heading out the door, the smile big and bright across his face.

The guys laughter was only muted by the closed door. He would be endlessly teased about bailing on Poker Night, but he didn't care, his girl was waiting for him at home.

 

 


End file.
